


How Petals Open as a Flower Blooms

by mytoothcuprunnethover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Cum Eating, Dragons, Facial, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Shame, Toothcup, solo Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytoothcuprunnethover/pseuds/mytoothcuprunnethover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is very different from other Vikings. Unlike most boys his age, Hiccup has never masturbated. Ever. While training with his new dragon companion, Toothless, his sexuality is accidentally unlocked and he finds himself caught up in  sensations and feelings that he doesn't understand at all. With a combination of daring and creativity, Hiccup sets out to prove that maybe flowers that bloom late end up being the most beautiful of all.</p><p>Also, Hiccup gives himself a facial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Flower Begins to Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently saw How to Train Your Dragon and I found Hiccup to be very charming in his own awkward way. I wondered what it was like for him to discover pleasure. This is what I came up with.

It was supposed to be a day like any other.

Another peaceful afternoon of practicing flying with Toothless, the Night Fury that he had only recently met and miraculously befriended, in the constant quest to help him fly once more. The sun shone brightly, the air was brisk and chilly, and there was absolutely no sign that clumsy, innocent, fourteen year old Hiccup would discover sexual pleasure for the first time.

He remembered sailing through the sky on Toothless's back turbulently, struggling to shift gears as the wind whistled in his ears. There was a distinct smell of pine and the dragon's scales, black like volcanic glass, felt like uncut semiprecious stones beneath his unsteady grip. Improvement was gradual yet steady. And then, it happened.

He was trying to secure himself, so he wiggled his hips and pressed his body tightly against the smooth leather of the saddle. It was at just the right angle such that there was a pressure against his groin, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it kinda felt-

_Good._

What. He had never felt like this before. It was alien, unexplained, and quite unexpected. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Toothless suddenly twisted around and spun out of control, and he realized he forgot to adjust the position of the tail-fin, but what WAS that strange sensation, and why did it feel like that-

All of these thoughts tumbled through his young adolescent brain as he descended from the sky, detached from his dragon friend, and landed safely in the lake with a splash of frigid water. The cold surged through his veins and banished any carnal thoughts; when Toothless retrieved him, he was utterly disoriented and regarded his friend with a guilty glance.

"Sorry, bud," he managed, and the Night Fury seemed touched by this excess of remorse. He was utterly oblivious as to what happened, and Hiccup sighed inwardly with relief. _I can't let myself get distracted like that. It'll just put us both in danger. But what was that? Why did it feel like that-_

A playful nudge from the dragon's snout interrupted Hiccup's reverie, and while he was soaked to the bone, he did owe his friend some solid practice time. He mounted the saddle once more and the rest of the afternoon finished uneventfully. He carefully monitored the position of his hips, of course, intent on not letting himself get distracted again.

As the sky darkened, he gave Toothless a plaintive farewell and snuck home, all the while contemplating the day's developments. He was a planner, a strategist, and like any planner worth his salt, his mind was organized. New possible modifications to the tail-fin set up, check. Different ways to strengthen the harness, check. How to position his body better so that he would be more stable next time, uhh...

And then he realized that all of his worries about flying could be fixed in the forge with a bit of ingenuity and craftsmanship _except that one detail about his body_. He would have to learn about that, figure it out somehow. All on his own. Subconsciously, his pace quickened. Anticipation.

He sped back home more quickly than usual. The forest was alight with fireflies and the air was thick with cool mist. By the time he arrived, it was already nighttime. The village seemed quiet and deserted, with torchlight and the pale glow of the moon as the only sources of illumination.

He breezed through the blacksmith work. He relished how it allowed him to pay so much attention to detail. Even the most tedious parts were vaguely enjoyable, and before he knew it, he had collapsed in bed with a sense of accomplishment about the day.

Just one task left. He nestled himself safely under the covers and sighed with a mix of terror and intrigue. His left hand crept gradually down his stomach. Further, further...just a bit more.

"Come on, you can do it," he reassured himself with a boyish squeak. He shut his eyes tight, and his hand breached the waistband of his underwear. Fingers brushed past the nascent fuzz of new pubic hair. The rest of his slim body was smooth, essentially hairless. His hand inched closer and closer. Tension stopped his breathing for a moment. And then, contact.

The sensation seemed imperceptible at first. _Well, this isn't so bad,_ he mused, relaxing a bit as he poked at his soft shaft. It felt normal, like it always did before, and he poked more aggressively, squeezing the shaft to understand it as if it were the component of some machine. _Looks like I don't have to worry about anything after-_

And then Hiccup noticed it was getting bigger, which had never happened before, it was swelling, and he whimpered helplessly. _Nothing's ever easy!_ He wondered when it would stop, and soon enough it did, yet his cock continued to throb anxiously. He gripped it in his hand and stroked, then his eyelids fluttered open, revealing green eyes full of wonder.

The pleasure was electric. He rolled over to his side and curled up instinctively into a ball beneath the blankets. He began to pump his hand faster, thoroughly soaking in the new pleasures that he discovered, and the rhythm of his breathing became more irregular and intense. He rocked his hips back and forth. Without meaning to, he gasped, he _moaned_ , the first time he ever moaned from pleasure like this, and it felt like he was building up to something, narrowly balancing on the edge of a cliff, until finally-

Hiccup’s whole body shuddered and trembled, as if the ground wasn’t solid at all, but merely ocean waves, and he felt like he too was melting into water. Liquid gushed out of his member, but for a single pristine moment, he abandoned anxiety and fear and continued to thrust into his hand, making a sticky mess in his pants and blankets.

After the pleasure passed and all nearly hint of desire was extinguished from his mind, he looked clinically at the mess of semen on his hand. It glistened silvery white in the moonlight that poured through his window. He tasted it by touching the tip of his pink tongue against his palm, finding it salty yet mild. It made a spectacular mess, though, and after wiping it off with a rag, he wondered where it was supposed to go normally. It looked like it might mess up his clothes and it was a pain to wipe off completely. Surely men didn’t just do that wherever they pleased. He decided that he would do a bit of research the following day and snoozed peacefully to sleep. He could not remember feeling such a sense of calm in his life.

The next day passed without incident. He was much more confident than usual in his flying trials with Toothless who seemed to appreciate this newfound vigor. Hiccup was endlessly proud of himself for only falling off twice instead of the usual dozen or so times over the space of a few hours. Grinning secretly to himself, Hiccup realized that he might never have discovered this about his body if not for Toothless, although it was an indirect role. For now, though, he kept his new fascination a secret from his best friend and never even gave a thought to asking his peers about it. He had the impression that he was hopelessly unskilled at it and would only embarrass himself with his ignorance.

After sneaking back home at a late hour once more, he hunted for a book about the subject. His ears were perked up and he reacted to the slightest sound, careful not to get caught. By chance, looking in a section of forbidden tomes, he found exactly what he was looking for. The illustrations were lewd, even vulgar; most notable was the fact that everyone depicted in the book was naked. Hiccup bit his lower lip with uncertainty. _That makes sense_ , the thought to himself. _I’m such an amateur! I wasn’t even doing it right in the first place. Now, what am I supposed to do with the stuff that comes out…_

Apparently, according to the book, this mysterious liquid was called “cum” and it appeared to serve no purpose at all except to signal that the sexual act was over. He came across a drawing of a man with cum on his face and felt a bit squeamish. _Well, that is gonna be easier to wipe off compared to getting it out of clothing or bedsheets. My blankets still have stains. Maybe it’s meant to stay on skin._

Hiccup sighed, overcome with resolve to improve, tucking the book back into its spot on the shelf before he strode off to his own house.

He slipped out of his clothing with ease and for a moment regarded his naked body in the low light. His was a body caught in the rapture of early adolescence, that uneasy and temporary truce between the underdeveloped formlessness of childhood and the reckless crescendo of late adolescence. Hiccup disliked how scrawny he was, yet implicitly accepted himself for it. He wondered if anyone else would, if perhaps someday, someone might see some beauty in this.

Hopping into the bed, he shivered against the cold and realized why he never slept naked. His cock was already swelling with arousal from pure anticipation. Poking at it again produced the same electricity he savored the previous night. It was an addictive, consuming feeling, and he didn’t bother to mute his boyish moans and squeaks of enjoyment. The soft cloth of his bed felt heavenly against his skin and he understood immediately now why people had sex only while naked. It was all logical, just like blacksmithing, just like machine.

In a moment of clear-headedness, Hiccup wondered genuinely how he would limit his cum only to his face. Somehow he doubted there was enough force for every spurt to land there if he was just going to pleasure himself normally. This was of course just another technical problem he knew he could iron out.

Smirking at the wall next to his bed, he decided to get creative. Initially, he laid on his back, head pointed away from the wall. Then, he slowly shifted his body closer to the wall until his legs were folded against it, then he curled his back and placed it against the wall. In this way, he was sort of upside-down; his weight was primarily supported by his shoulders while his back leaned against the wall. His cock was pointed directly at his face and with the aid of gravity, surely it would hit its mark.

Hiccup bit down hard on his lip, closing his verdant green eyes and losing himself in ecstasy. He tugged and stroked more incessantly, the precum dripping down like clear nectar onto his chin and wetting his fingers. He tasted some and found it vaguely sweet, much like a flower’s nectar. Edging closer and closer to orgasm, his whole body tingled as if it were about to turn into jelly. Eventually, the tip of his cock erupted and his cum cascaded onto his freckled face, rivulets of white that covered his freckles and landed on his lips. He licked it with hungry desire, still pumping himself even after the orgasm was done.

His breathing slowed, gradually reducing from a frantic panting to resigned series of inhales and exhales. He cautiously opened his eyes. Reflecting the moonlight, they were still full of submissive innocence, and for a sad moment, he wondered what it was like to be held by someone, comforted by someone in the strange space of emptiness that followed climax. Not just anyone, of course. A friend. A close friend. Someone he trusted. Someone who always made him feel comfortable with himself.

_…Toothless?_

 The boy whimpered, collapsing from his awkward position against the wall and fell quickly asleep.


	2. Self-Pollination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup learns a new trick.

In the next few days, Hiccup could not help but notice that while going about his daily routines, his heart would thump at random times like a throb of thunder. Anticipation.

He was only a young, freckled boy, skinny and barely physically developed for his age. An outcast due to his own quirks and meager build, hardly even recognized as a true son by his own father, and he already had one secret to guard. Now he had two.

The difference between the two secrets was, of course, that the first one was noble. Toothless was his best friend, but he had to hide him in order to protect him. True, it was a forbidden friendship, but it was one that filled him with determination rather than remorse. The Viking ways, as reliable and time-tested as they were, simply didn't apply in this case.

The second secret was just plain embarrassing. He had no idea what the Viking ways had to say about touching himself. It was never talked about. The only books discussing it were in the restricted section; that made it seem taboo, as if he were practicing some sort of dark magic. Perhaps if his father were closer to him, they would have had talked about it years before so that he would have been prepared. Asking his peers was out of the question. He already felt incredibly awkward around his friends, how could he possibly bring up a topic like this?

The worst part about it was that it made him feel so...vulnerable. He was already physically weak and mentally unsure of himself. Sometimes, he imagined that he wielded an invisible shield to protect him from other people, an aegis made from his wit and sarcasm to keep others at a distance. That made him feel relatively safe, albeit constantly on the defensive. He would keep this shield around when he was alone, too, in order to keep him safe from doubt and uncomfortable thoughts.

Touching himself forced his defenses to liquefy, if only just for a few moments. This made him highly anxious, and deep down, he sought some sort of comfort from his best friend but had no idea how to go about it, or whether it would even be a good idea.

At night, he would read from the forbidden tomes by candlelight, resolved to untangle this great mystery. All of the crude illustrations showed humans, and only humans, engaged in sex, so he wondered whether humans and dragons had ever explored these sensations together. For a while, he was overcome with doubt, then remembered that other books written by Vikings also identified dragons as “incredibly dangerous” and “kill on sight” which was certainly not true in Toothless’s case. Could these books be wrong too?

Postponing these worries for another night, he peered at one illustration where instead of leaving cum on a person’s face, the other person merely…swallowed it all. No cleanup needed! A caption beneath the image in Norse runes advised the reader to eat an abundance of fruit before climax, and avoid salty or savory foods. That way, the cum would taste bearable, maybe even enjoyable. Hiccup marveled at the ingenuity of this. Sex was just like blacksmithing. There were problems and there were solutions.

Fruit was truly a rarity on Berk, but the next day, Hiccup managed to forage fragrant apples and wild cherries in the surrounding woods. At lunch, he avoided the typical Viking fare of fish and nauseating gruel in favor of fresh produce, which invited incessant mocking from the others. Astrid in particular gave him a death gaze of cutting suspicion as he sunk his teeth into a rosy red apple; he shrank away from nervousness and chewed mechanically while looking in another direction. During the daily session of dragon training, Toothless looked particularly hurt when Hiccup turned away the usual gift of raw fish. _Someday, I’m gonna have to explain everything to him. Someday soon. He deserves to know, just not now when I’m such a beginner and still learning the ropes,_ he pondered as he navigated his way back to town.

Before long, he was in bed again, utterly naked, writhing against the sheets. Bare, freckled skin rubbing against the soft covers. His exhales were visible as tiny puffs of fog due to the frosty air. Braving the cool temperatures, he tossed off the covers and stared at his exposed body.

The influx of hormones hardly seemed to have changed it as a whole. It was a strange compromise between a preteen’s angelic yet undefined frame and the wiry, scrawny muscles of adolescence that were budding beneath the taut skin of his stomach and arms. He caressed himself curiously, dragging cautious fingertips across his pale chest, shivering from a mixture of cold and tactile enjoyment.

He spread out his pale thighs in a butterfly position and stared at his erection, intrigued by how it pulsed, tilting his head as he watched a vein that snaked along the shaft. Of all the contraptions and machines he had worked with, this was surely the most mysterious, so clearly it deserved the most careful attention, right? He stroked his chin, imagining himself to be a great inventor. His left hand moved seemingly of its own volition to the shaft and began to tug back and forth. He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply, the rhythm of his heart suddenly flourishing with staccato beats as the pleasure injected itself through him.

The youthful adolescent was caught in a trance. His pink lips were slightly parted as he thrust through his hand, undulating his body like a ship might undulate on the waves, reduced to a servant of pleasure itself. He couldn’t stop, yet didn’t rush the process, very steadily stroking himself to orgasm, hanging onto every moment as the night went on. Dreamy, he nearly forgot his plan to swallow his own cum, and shook himself out of the trance with a start.

Scientifically, he observed any changes that were significant. Though he was small overall, certainly compared to the sizes depicted in the forbidden tome’s illustrations, he could have sworn that he had grown a bit bigger since when he first started, and puffed his chest out in pride. The tip was absolutely wet with the nectar of his precum. Again, just like the previous time when he had cum on his own face, he flipped over onto his back and supported his lower half against the wall so that he was nearly upside-down. Once more, his cock was aimed at his face, and his wide eyes, still childish, were alight with mischief and desire.

Frowning, he realized that if he just climaxed like this, it would make a mess on his face once more even if he opened his mouth. The physics behind it all was just too unpredictable. Pressing his lips together, focusing, he arched his back away from the wall so that it bent slightly like a bow. This way, his cock approached a bit more closely to his mouth. _Still too far,_ he groaned inwardly. He rolled his eyes, frustrated, and slackened his body, not noticing until it was too late that he was more flexible than he previously thought – flexible enough that his back arched more completely and the tip of his member slipped into his parted lips.

_I’m sucking…myself._

He stared at what was going on cross-eyed, half in disbelief, and in a slight amount of discomfort from the unnatural stretch. He discovered that this was the upper limit of his flexibility and his back simply could not arch anymore, but it was sufficient for him to fit the entire tip into his mouth, and he suckled at it greedily.

The first thing he noticed was just how _smooth_ it was. It was entirely unlike licking one’s hand or wrist, for example. Long, long ago, traders from a faraway land brought a delicacy called a “grape”, and out of ignorance, Hiccup peeled the skin off of it before eating it. His tip had a very similar texture.

The second thing he noticed was that his tip was still soaked with precum, and he eagerly licked all of it off. Unlike last time, the vague suggestion of sweetness had now developed so that it was much more pronounced; it reminded him of watered-down honey. A thought lurking in his mind wished that he could drink this instead of the terrible water pulled from the wells on Berk.

As Hiccup licked his own cock more and more ardently, the pleasure grew exponentially; it was so much better than simply stroking himself. Like any machine, he supposed, it worked better with lubrication. His mouth watered, producing yet more saliva, which made it even more slippery, and before he knew it, Hiccup was twitching his hips and trying to fuck his own virgin mouth. The glistening tip slid in and out of his lips clumsily and he quivered, trying to maintain his precarious position against the wall.

Eventually, his breathing quickened as he approached orgasm, that peculiar apex of pleasure that he had only experienced twice before yet found subtly addictive and nuanced. His body was charged and electric as he peaked closer and closer, stuffing the tip and a bit of the shaft into his mouth securely as he pumped his hand up and down. _Please let this work, please let this work-_

And then it happened. His body locked up for a precious second and then loosened. His cock throbbed, nearly painfully, and the tip became hypersensitive as he came into his own mouth. Spurts of sweet, white cum, tinged with hints of fragrant apple and wild cherry, poured onto Hiccup’s tongue and he swallowed himself obediently, determined to get every drop.

Hiccup slipped his cock out of his own moist lips and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. His mouth parted open again, and there were residual streaks of white cum on his tongue that he had not quite swallowed. For a moment, he rested there utterly still.

It was like a religious vision – barely adolescent, innocent Hiccup, back curled up against the wall, with only moonlight to accentuate his freckled features. His silky strands of hair were matted with sweat and he panted to recapture his breath. His green eyes were big with awe. He closed his mouth to swallow the remaining semen, yet despite the pleasant taste, he did not smile. In the air hung the shadowy scent of sex, but in his chest, he felt the same sort of hollowness he experienced before.

As he curled up on the bed, a sense of loneliness filled him again. He wished that he could talk to someone about this. He was making so much progress, yet he had to keep it locked up inside. No, he couldn’t repress it anymore. He was growing up, and he wanted to confide in someone. And besides, he was sick of sneaking off to read books in secret.

 _Toothless. Tomorrow, I’ll tell him. Maybe he has advice for me._ Hiccup found ways to justify himself. It wasn’t hard. _Maybe I’m doing it all wrong. Maybe I’ll just make an embarrassment of myself when I face the real thing. Dragons and humans can’t be that different, after all. He can help me figure things out…can’t he?_

Worries plagued him until sleep took him, and dreams protected him until the morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome (constructive criticism, what you like or didn't like, etc.). That way I'll know what to change for the next chapter.


	3. Hidden Blossoms are Always the Sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup learns about the importance of secrecy and openness.

Hiccup perked up from his bed with a determined grin. Morning sunlight filled his bedroom and birds chirped pleasantly to complete the ambience. Their mellow songs seemed to herald the rise of his resolve.

 _Yep, today is definitely the day_. Today he would tell Toothless, the only friend he could actually open up to, about his nightly misadventures. True, he wasn’t a human, but he wasn’t really just an animal either. The dragon’s eyes betrayed a sharp sort of intelligence, even wisdom. In any case, even if he wasn’t an expert, he could just listen. _In any case, he could just hold me,_ he thought automatically, then widened his eyes, a bit ashamed and confused, stuffing that pesky thought far back into his head.

Bouncing up and down on the bed just slightly, he noticed that it was definitely more comfortable to sleep naked. He suspected that this was true a couple days ago, when he fell asleep naked for the first time. However, he had to be sure, and now it was confirmed. Yes! Another discovery. He was on a roll.

Then, Hiccup noticed that between his smooth, slim thighs, his member was also perked up at full attention as if welcoming the morning. His first impression was a quizzical frown. “Didn’t I just take care of you a few hours ago? Isn’t that enough for you?” he groaned. He took a moment of repose just to stare at it for a moment. It struck him with an odd sense of curiosity. He never really noticed until he started touching himself; it was always just there, a private organ that he hardly thought about. Now it had become a source of fascination. There was a drop of translucent precum perched on the slit of its tip.

Leaning forward, he wondered if he could lick just the slit of his cock without having to do the back bend trick. Shutting his eyes and extending his tongue, he lowered himself – then yelped with sudden pain in his neck and shoulders. He realized that he had overstretched the previous night. His natural flexibility was counterbalanced by the fact that he hardly ever stretched and therefore wasn’t used to such acrobatic maneuvers in the name of self-pleasure.

Disappointed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do anything about his arousal without making a mess, he chastised his cock with a stern expression. “Go down and stay down,” he warned. Smirking and taking a dab of precum with his left index finger, he hopped out of bed while tasting himself again. It still had the faint essence of sweet cherries yet it had nearly faded by now.

Despite the soreness in his muscles, he got dressed in quite a hurry. After all, he didn’t want to be late to dragon training, and the sooner that was over with, the sooner he could meet up with his best friend to quell the anxiety that formed knots in his stomach.

Breakfast was nearly peaceful. For the sake of not making a scene again, Hiccup resumed his normal Viking diet and pondered a reasonable alternative to a lifetime of gathering wild berries in the hills. Nibbling absentmindedly on fish, he reflected on all that he had learned over the past few days. He daydreamed quietly until he noticed an uncomfortable pressure building in his pants. Looking down, he nearly choked on his soup.

 _Again? Why are you up again?_ This was bad news. He couldn’t let anyone see this. They would never let him forget it. “I told you to stay down,” he grumbled in an irritated manner. For reasons he could not fathom, in the middle of breakfast, his cock was throbbing and aching against the confines of his underwear. The friction wasn’t nearly as pleasant as his own hand or mouth but it was pleasurable enough to sustain his arousal despite how inappropriate the setting was.

Fortunately, his pants were relatively dark and the front of his short hung over his lap somewhat, so the tent created by his erection was not immediately visible unless someone looked closely. All he had to do was keep a low profile and-

 “Hiccup, why are you talking to your pants?” asked Astrid with an inquisitorial tone, passing by with a shake of the head. She sat distant from him, certainly not eager to associate with him even if she was questioning him.

“Uh, n-no reason,” he stumbled, staring at one of his plates and suddenly finding a piece of roast chicken to be very interesting.

“You’re acting weird. Well, weirder than usual,” she continued, frowning with a flip of her bangs.

He laughed nervously and attempted to shrug it off as casually as he could. Despite the surroundings, he thought for a moment that it actually felt pretty good. It was a snug fit, a different sensation than he was used to. _No, no. Can’t think about that. This isn’t the time or the place. Evasive maneuvers!_

Sheepishly, he drew his legs a bit closer together, hunching forward so that the tent was somewhat hidden. His neck was so stiff that he could hardly turn his head, but no one really noticed, and he didn’t get his usual barrage of teases that morning. It seemed like nearly everyone seemed to have forgotten his transient foray into vegetarianism from the morning before and was consumed with their usual banter.

Everyone except Astrid.

In extremely un-Viking-like fashion, she revealed a fresh apple from her pocket and, while glaring at Hiccup, bit into it with malicious purpose.

Immediately, his face was frozen in moderate panic, then, he blushed a light scarlet red barely reminiscent of the apple’s own skin. Clearly, she was trying to discern his secret; after all, maybe it was related somehow to his recent, unconventional successes in dragon training. Astrid was highly perceptive, intelligent, and often gave Hiccup mild butterflies in his stomach when she was near; this combination made her quite dangerous.

After a moment of observing his reaction, though, Astrid realized she couldn’t extract anything useful, and not in the mood for an unproductive verbal confrontation, turned away with a sigh. By this time, the tent in his pants had subsided and he was free to sit and walk normally.

Luckily for him, Hiccup was easy to read, yet at the same time, surprisingly opaque. His facial expressions betrayed what his emotions were, but not why he felt them. He was like a book that anyone could look at, and a few people could maybe decipher the words, but no one could really untangle what the words all meant when they were put together. Once, he lamented this because it isolated him from the others, but now, he was grateful for the protection from attempted mind-reading from someone who could land a throwing axe on a target from 12 yards away.

Until just recently, dragon training was a public symbol of shame upon Stoic the Vast for fathering such a disappointing son. Now, it had transformed into a private testament to Hiccup’s special friendship with the Night Fury.

Every success in the arena, after all, was due to tips learned from his practice flights with Toothless. Today was no exception. Shortly after pacifying a rampaging Gronckle easily with a bundle of aromatic grass, Hiccup broke off from his peers and disappeared with a rush of adrenaline despite questioning glances and one particular scowl.

He bounded across the woods, invigorated, and the minor pain plaguing his sore muscles hardly slowed him down. _Freedom_. Away from the village, the outdoors smelled like the northern wilds, like rushing waters and icy mountains. Soon, he arrived at the private spot that he shared with his best friend. He felt an odd squirm of anticipation rise from the pit of his stomach.

The Night Fury’s sleek, scaly form slumbered next to the lake, but he raised his head with an ecstatic grin upon seeing Hiccup. The two shared a brotherly embrace and Hiccup steeled himself. _Okay, now or never. I’m going to ask him what he knows about sex. Yep, this is going to work._ He took a deep inhale and clenched his fists at his sides, summoning all of his willpower. Toothless sensed something wasn’t quite right and tilted his head curiously.

“So, buddy, do you ever, you know…eat fruit?” His face was a canvas of mixed emotions. _Well, that was a crash and burn,_ he rebuked himself. Toothless shook his head slowly as if quite worried yet also seeking more explanation. The awkwardness hanging in the air was so thick that Hiccup was sure he could chop it with a battle axe. “Haha, never mind! It’s really not important,” he exclaimed with a cheesy half-grin. “Ready to fly, bud?”

As Hiccup got onto the saddle, he knew that Toothless was fully aware that he was hiding something, but the Night Fury graciously didn’t press the issue. He decided that once they were done with the day’s practice, he’d try again with a more direct question. Maybe the fruit trick only worked for humans. Maybe dragons naturally tasted good. Eager to put that catastrophe behind him, they soared swiftly into the skies and went through their usual routine of attempts, failures, corrections, and yet more failures, yet he loved every moment of it.

Alarmingly, though, after about an hour he noticed himself yawning tremendously, and his muscles burned with exertion. His masturbation escapades the previous few nights, all causing him to fall asleep later than usual, had led him to accumulate a decent amount of sleep deprivation.

Directing Toothless to a tranquil grove, he decided it was time for an afternoon nap, and his dragon happily obliged. Hiccup’s slender body was soon wrapped up in the Night Fury’s powerful limbs and sheltered by his wings, black as midnight, all creating the effect of a comfortable and temporary artificial night for some light snoozing.

He had never felt so at peace in his life.

His slumber was calm and half-dreamless. Any dreams he did have were ephemeral, bits and pieces of storylines and plots that transitioned illogically from one into the other. Gradually, though, these fragmented dreams picked up erotic undertones. His body, nearly motionless except for the soft rise and fall of his chest, began to sway of its own volition within the dragon’s grasp.

Toothless, not asleep himself since he had just been napping earlier and needed to watch over his friend, noticed this peculiarity immediately but did not move. The pale, freckled boy, still asleep, started to pitch his hips back and forth within the cuddly embrace, and the bulge within his pants swelled considerably, aching with pressure. He drooled and mumbled nearly incoherently.

Toothless was not at all naïve about sexual matters but he was quite surprised at this. It seemed totally out of the blue. Was it some bizarre human courtship ritual? Humans were so difficult to understand. More concerned than anything, he tugged the boy closer as if to say: _You’re safe here._

Soon enough, the boy’s murmurs came into focus. “Close…I’m close,” the boy purred. “I’m...”

And then his eyes blinked open and the veil of sleep was cast off. Cold, hard reality struck him as he reflected on how his body was moving, and that awful pressure in his pants, and subsequently his arousal, and his dragon-

 _What have I done?_ Terror, seasoned with a drizzle of embarrassment and just a dash of shame, overcame him.

He squeaked rather than screamed and tried to roll away, but he was securely in the Night Fury’s grip. As soon as he saw Hiccup struggling, Toothless let go and the boy tumbled sideways into the grass, spitting out leaves as he slowed to a stop. He stood up and stared into the dragon’s worried eyes bravely.

“So… _this_ is what I have been dealing with the past few days,” he explained, gesturing somewhat indirectly at the tent. “I’m sorry, bud, I ignored it this morning and it’s been causing me problems ever since. I didn’t mean to, well, use you like that. I was meaning to tell you earlier, but I’m still a beginner, I was afraid of what you might think. I want you to have confidence in me, maybe I’m not the best Viking that ever lived, but you’re my best friend-”

Toothless nodded, comforting the boy by nuzzling him in the chest.

He was charmed and responded by scratching the back of the dragon’s neck. They sat together and Hiccup shared stories of his midnight mischief in explicit detail. The Night Fury listened attentively. Perhaps he couldn’t understand every word, but he read Hiccup expertly, far better than anyone could. His ears registered subtle changes in the boy’s tone of voice, and his sensitive snout could smell the pheromones oozing off of him. The atmosphere quickly switched from unimaginably awkward just a few moments before to one of acceptance and openness.

The sun began to set, filling the sky with a vivid array of colors. They were completely alone. Overwhelmed with desire and not wanting to postpone the relief of climax any longer, Hiccup asked if it was alright if he took care of his physical urges right then and there.

After all, it was okay to masturbate in front of your best friend, right? The forbidden tome he would read by candlelight showed a few illustrations of people doing just that and it seemed totally fine. No one got hurt. It couldn’t be awkward if you were really close to someone.

Toothless gave no sign of protest and blinked with a sign of fascination. The young boy, blushing a light pink with shyness, tugged down his pants and freed his member from the underwear that imprisoned it. He kneeled on a soft patch of grass, not the best substitute for his bed but it would suffice. He closed his eyes and stroked himself with purposeful concentration, unable to stop the involuntary groans that escaped his lips.

The pleasure was exhilarating; after being borderline aroused for much of the day, it was like feeding an addiction that was nearly too powerful for a body like his to hold. He thought he might burst at any time, but enjoyed the sweet torture of bringing himself as close to the edge as he could and then denying himself. Hiccup was quite aware that he was being watched and liked the idea of putting on a performance, even showing off. The thought excited him despite his innate shyness.

Enough precum collected on the fingers of his left hand that it acted as a mild natural lubricant, although his desires compelled him to switch hands just so that he could lick the clear liquid off. Soon, he surrendered and his body quaked with a climax that was long overdue. Streams of white cum gushed from his tip and landed in the ground. He whimpered and felt powerless as lust coursed through him, causing his whole body to quiver and shake before leaving.

He fell over sideways into the grass, exhausted, stuffing his weakening erection back into his pants. He licked at any cum that remained on the side of his right hand, cleaning it with the diligence of a cat even though he was tired. Respectfully, Toothless had done nothing more than watch the entire time, but seeing his friend collapse onto the ground invoked an instinct of caring deep within him. Once more, he tugged Hiccup close to him in a protective embrace.

The hour was late, but Hiccup lingered there for a while. The old feelings of hollowness and emptiness did not return this time. He was in the middle of the wilderness yet he felt right at home. Nothing could hurt him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I always enjoy constructive comments. This chapter had a lot of feels and psychological insight in it so I'm hoping that it didn't seem excessive.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters hopefully coming soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
